Summer Vacation
by Reno the lover
Summary: This is the Sequel to A Summer With The King rated M for later chapters and to be safe on the first chapter. After one month will Haruhi finally get her kiss? Or will she get even more. Working on Lemons. Open for suggestions.
1. Naughty Dreams

Summer Vacation

Author's note: This is a sequel to A Summer With The King. Rated M for later chapters and just to be safe.

Ch 1 Naughty Dreams

The hot water trickled off his blond hair and streamed all down his wet back. Tamaki opened his violet eyes only part way to find himself in his shower, naked and with hot water poring on his built body.

Tamaki looked down at his strong build, already clean and shimmering with water and steam. How did he get here? The last thing he knew, he was asleep in his bed thinking about Haruhi and it was storming in the night; but how did he end up taking a shower when he was already clean and with out his knowing?

The door knob turned and to Tamaki's surprise, Haruhi entered the walk in shower, wrapped in a red towel. She came closer and Tamaki instantly shielded his eyes. His skin grew four shades of red; he almost looked like he could stare sweating blood.

"Haruhi!" he squealed loudly.

"What is it Sempi?" asked the other with a smooth, low voice.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Haruhi dropped her towel, and upon hearing the thud of cloth, Tamaki turned his body to face the shower head, covering his man hood with his free hand.

Tamaki felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders turning his stunned body around. His hand hiding his eyes trembled and his other hand fought to keep the growth of his man hood down. Failing in this goal, his penus grew quickly as Haruhi's breasts brushed his flat chest.

Tamaki sat up fast in his bed, now wide awake. He looked to his right to see a sleepy Haruhi looking up at him.

Haruhi had been staying with Tamaki for the past month and tonight it was storming so she climbed into bed with him again.

"Haruhi!" shouted the blushing man, pointing, "Why are you in my room?"

"Because you said I can come in here when it storms," she replied tiredly, "Why are you yelling at four in the morning anyway?"

"A-A dream," he stumbled, looking down at his blanket covered erection.

"Must have been a good dream," she started innocently, "you were giggling and moving a lot."

The blush crept back into his face.

"Something must have happened to me in your dream, cause your voice got all high and you yelled my name."

"Anything else?" trembled the blond's voice.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of his reactions.

"No, but it was enough to wake me up."

"I'm sorry," he squeaked, realizing he had a boner with her lying in bed with him.

"So you want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

"No," wined the young man, whipping the sweat from his brow, "but I need a shower," he finished frantically.

"At four in the morning?" asked the brunet dumbfounded.

"Yah, right now," he winced as his manhood brushed the covers.

It had been warm in his room since the electricity went out in the night, shutting his air conditioning off. Before Haruhi snuck into Tamaki's room, he had been sleeping in his boxers.

"Haruhi, I'll need you to look away."

"Look away?" the statement startled her, "Why?"

"Well because before I knew you where coming in here, I took my pants off. I was too hot and uncomfortable to wear them.

"So what you're in your underwear?" she blushed, closing her eyes.

"Yah, sorry but I need to turn on the back up generator and take a shower." Thunder crashed outside causing Haruhi to jump.

"I'm sorry, I won't be long," finished the other as Haruhi hid under the covers.

Tamaki got up and rushed to the switch board in the hall. Then he went back threw his room and into his bathroom.


	2. Phone Call

Ch 2 Phone Call

Tamaki came out of the bathroom wearing his big blue sleeping pants. His hair was dripping wet and steam was floating off of his body. Tamaki climbed into the bed and Haruhi scooted all the way over to him.

Haruhi raped her arms around Tamaki's thin waste.

"The storm's slowing down," she mumbled from under the covers.

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long," he blushed at her touch.

The phone rang and Tamaki answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey boss!" cheered Hikaru.

"It's us, calling from America!" cheered Kaoru.

"We've got some news for you!" started the other brother.

"What is it?" asked the blond, reading 4:30AM on the clock.

"We're coming home early!"

"Yah we'll be home by morning there, we're on the plain in New York City now."

"That's great news!" exclaimed Tamaki with excitement, grabbing Haruhi's attention.

"Who is it Tamaki?"

The twins heard Haruhi's voice on the other line.

"It's the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru will be home in the morning."

"That's awesome," she smiled.

"Wha-?" started Hikaru.

"Hey boss?" started the younger twin, "you and Haruhi haven't gone to bed yet? It must be pretty early in the morning don't you think?"

"No we went to bed," he paused, "I just got out of the shower."

There was a long moment of silence on the other line before both brothers started laughing hysterically

"You managed to get Haruhi to sleep with you?" laughed Kaoru while Hikaru held his gut in pain.

"It's not like that," shouted the other, "She got scared because we had a storm!"

"I bet you went to her first didn't you boss," asked Hikaru looking to his brother with a grin.

"Stop assuming things you perverts!"

"Well, Tamaki. You did come look for me in the closer when I first got here."

"A closet!" shouted the twins in unison.

"Haruhi, you're not helping," stated the blond.

"Well you did wake up screaming my name Tamaki," teased the girl. Both brothers gasped.

"He did what?" they said in unison.

"We're telling mama on you!" joked the older twin.

"No not Kyoya!" pleaded the desperate man.

"Sorry, bad connection boss, talk later!" Kaoru clicked the phone shut, ending the conversation.

Haruhi laughed at the expression on Tamaki's face.

"Why would you do that?" wined the blond.

"I was just playing along besides they know better then to think you really think perverse things about me," she smiled unknowing.

Tamaki grew red in the face.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it," he wined putting his hand over his eyes. Haruhi laid her head back on the pillow smiling.


	3. The Twins Arrive!

Ch 3 The Twins Arrive

Haruhi slept in that morning dreaming up memories of the past month; they had been meeting up with the other host club members every week and when it was just her and Tamaki, they would play word or guessing games to better get to know each other.

Tamaki had taken her to the fair and his cooks have been spoiling her with high class dinning. Haruhi listened to Tamaki play the piano every other day. She also spoke with his grandmother once, it wasn't pleasant. His grandmother talked down on Tamaki for having a woman around a lot, and a commoner at that. She hated the idea of Tamaki confessing his love to Haruhi that first night.

(Haruhi's dreaming thoughts)

(Sempi's been such a gentleman. He's still calmer then when we were in school. I wonder what's asking him different? I know he's in love with me and I love him too. I thought something more would come of it. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kiss me or anything, all we do is hold hands, is that normal. Can we ever consider ourselves a couple yet?)

The sound of a piano gently floated into the bedroom and Haruhi's eyes drifted open to see Tamaki's smiling face shinning down on hers.

The music continued to play.

"Haruhi, I made you a CD. There's a song on it I wrote for you."

"That's nice," she said sleepily, "Tamaki remember the first day I stayed here?"

"How could I forget?" replied the blond cheerfully.

"It's just you told me in French that you loved me." Tamaki blushed at the memory of that stormy night.

"Yah, I remember. Some thing wrong?"

"Well it's just; I said I love you too. But," she grew red in the face, "I don't know, it's like there's something missing. Would you say I'm your girl friend?"

Tamaki thought about it a moment.

"I would like you to be," he admitted bashfully as Haruhi sat up in bed.

"Do you-" she stopped her question.

Tamaki had a flash back to the dream he had that night and quickly shook it off. One of the maids knocked on Tamaki's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but you're friends are waiting for you down stairs."

Tamaki and Haruhi both looked to the closed door wondering which friends. When they arrived at the top of the stair case, both red headed brothers rushed up toe meet them.

"Boss!" shouted Hikaru.

"Commoner!" cheered Kaoru earning an insulted look from Haruhi still in her night dress.

"Whoa!" started the two, looking at the girl.

"It's late did you just get up?" asked Kaoru.

"Yah, Tamaki made a CD for me and the music woke me up."

"You were in her room while she was sleeping?" Kaoru questioned in surprise.

"Doha, they slept together don't you remember from the flight?" asked the older brother.

"Oh yah, I'm sorry I'm tired from the trip. So how was it?"

"Damn it you perverted twins, nothing happened between us last night!" shouted Tamaki mortified.

"Yah, except you woke up calling her name," the two laughed in unison, "Haruhi oh, Haruhi!" started Kaoru, "Touch me there Haruhi, oh it feels so good!" moaned Hikaru.

"Nock it off guys," cried the tallest of the group.

There sounded another knock on the grand oak twin doors. Haruhi rushed down and opened to find a surprised Kyoya looking at her.

"Um," he adjusted his glasses, "don't you find it odd to answer the door in your pajamas?"

"Not any weirder then being Tamaki's girlfriend."

"Oh so you did get together, how nice for you. I heard the twins where in town so I thought I'd stop buy."

"Oh," started Haruhi, "sure come in."

"Have you kissed her yet," asked the raven haired man

"Wha-," choked the other, "you too? No I haven't kissed her yet!"

"Why the hell not?" exclaimed the three in unison, catching both Tamaki and Haruhi off guard.

"Haruhi would you be s kind as to excuse our guy talk?"

"Uh, sure," she stammered leaving for the piano room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay you've got some explaining to do," started the one in glasses, "Tamaki Suoh you have been alone together f or a month and you confessed to her on the first day."

"Really?" started Kaoru, "The first day and you've never kissed her?"

"You of all people boss?" finished Hikaru.

"I know your trying to be a gentleman Tamaki," Kyoya said darkly, "but don't you think after a month she needs you to give her some sort of affection?"

Tamaki thought about it a moment.

"I'm surprised she's not getting board with you yet."

"You think she'll get board with me?" Tamaki was growing worried.

"She might," finished Kaoru.

"Why not, do what you do at the club boss?" started Hikaru.

"Well she said she didn't want me to from day one."

Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Haruhi said for me not to call her princess because she's no one of my host club guests. So honestly I'm not sure how to romance her," he paused, "and … I'm afraid to try anything. I keep having this dream," he blushed.

"A dream?" started Kaoru.

"What kind of dream?" finished Kyoya.

"Well if I tell you I'll never hear the end of it." They all looked at Tamaki like he took away the candy jar.

"I'll tell Kyoya but you two have to go to Haruhi."


	4. Kyoya Wants Me To Do What?

Ch 4 Kyoya Wants Me To Do What?

Both brothers reluctantly fallowed Tama Chan's orders. Kyoya fallowed Tamaki to his room for more privacy.

"What's this about Tamaki?"

"Well," started the violet eyed man, "I keep having this dream where I'm in the shower with Haruhi," he paused to blush, "and she tries to seduce me, and I let her because it feels good."

Kyoya raised an eye brow, "how many times have you had this dream?"

"Twice now as of last night," replied the other.

"Well I must say it's more or less normal for a man to have such fantasies. I'm not at all surprised seeming as you daydream frequently about her."

"So you think it's just a phase?"

"May be," replied the other.

"Have you ever had a dream like mine?"

"Well," he paused, "yes I have, in the past."

"So you know how to cure me!" he cheered.

"How did you get that thought out of your head? Please tell me!"

Kyoya had a startled look on his face. "Tamaki, I'm not going to tell you how to get rid of a sexual urge."

"Why not?" asked the other pouting.

"You really are an idiot," he laughed silently; "you really don't know do you?"

"No I don't," he blushed, "should I?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you Tamaki. Just try holding yourself next time you get hard."

"What!" shouted the blond embarrassed.

Kyoya turned to leave the room.

"Trust me Tamaki it's either that, or you have to tell Haruhi about your dream and see if she'll help you," he finished closing the door behind him.

Tamaki followed Kyoya into the piano room, covering his blushing face with his hand.

"Tamaki," started the brunet, with wide eyes, "What did you say to him Kyoya?"

"Oh nothing he shouldn't already know."

"That could be anything," stated Hikaru.


	5. Silent Kisses

Ch 5 Silent kisses.

Tamaki sat as the piano and began playing a French spring sounding song with quick fluttering fingers. Everyone watched him as he played out his emotions on each of the keys, keeping time with his body.

"Wow, that's amazing!" started the girl.

"I've only heard Sempi play soft music," stated Kaoru.

Tamaki got into the fast music; he stood up with his fingers flying over the notes, no longer rocking in time. His fiery eyes glowed when he looked at Haruhi's blushing expression.

The twin's faces lit up with smiles. There was something about when Tamaki played piano that always triggered emotion.

The peace was coming to an end and Tamaki let his passion flow threw his fingertips. A powerful wave of love filled the room and Tamaki walked toward his blushing maiden with that fiery look still in his eyes. He raped both arms around her fragile body and planted his lips passionately onto hers. Tamaki closed his eyes and lightened the pressure of his lips as Haruhi's eyes widened; she returned the kiss quietly closing her eyes.

The twins cheered and Kyoya smiled and shrugged. When Tamaki pulled away, that greedy air about him forcefully vanished. Haruhi blushed, speechlessly lost in his eyes. She had caught a glimpse of desire in his kiss she knew he wanted more but decided not to think about it.

(Haruhi's thoughts)

(He's so passionate, his kiss was a bit forceful but it was also soft and sweet. I've never been kissed by a guy before. It's nice; I think I'd like him to kiss me more often. **Wow now I do sound like** one of those silly girls from school. But he's staring at me now. That look in his eyes … is it longing? I can't breathe what's wrong with me?)

Haruhi's eyes shone wide and glossy as she realized the song he had plaid was the one he wrote for her. She remembered that fiery look in his eyes when he looked up from his music before the peace ended. He had been looking at her, no threw her, and she knew it.

Tamaki's bright violet gaze lost themselves in Haruhi's pools of chocolate brown.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared in dismal.

"Have you ever seen him look at a girl like that Kaoru," Hikaru whispered.

"No, never, I'm almost embarrassed watching them."

Kyoya watched closely, his emotions reaching a high wanting someone to do something, anything but stair.

"T-Tamaki?" asked Haruhi's quiet voice, breaking the silence.

"Haruhi," he replied.

"Thank you," she said quietly giving him a bright smile, "I've been waiting for that."

Tamaki's cheeks lightened with pink shades.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait Haruhi. I've been fighting some of my feelings for a while now."

Kyoya gasped wondering if Tamaki was really going to tell her about his dream.

"Tamaki," he warned, gaining the twin's interest.

"What is it mommy dear, are you jealous?" he winked.

"No I just don't want daddy to make a fool of himself and not to take what I said earlier too seriously."

"Oh," he blinked, and then turned red when he caught on, "Oh, I won't," he reassured his friend looking at Haruhi.

"What's that about?"

"I'll tell you when it doesn't matter anymore."

Kyoya's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, yes, well they are here with me; …. Sure, I don't see why not. Tomorrow then," he finished hanging up and turning his attention to the others, "I've got to get going. I hope we can all meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure," smiled Tamaki, holding Haruhi by the waste still with both hands. Haruhi turned her head to look at the brothers.

"We need to get going too. We've had a long flight and neither of us slept well on the plain," stated Hikaru.

"Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"We should meet at Hani's he just called me and wants to invite us all to a tea party his family is hosting."

"Awesome!" cheered Hikaru, "see you everyone!" And with that the gathered members of Ouran Academy departed.


	6. Back To Normel

Ch 6 Back To Normal

"Tamaki," started the girl.

"What is it Haruhi?"

"What do you mean you'll tell me when it doesn't matter anymore? Why do I have to wait?"

Tamaki thought about it a moment.

"I just don't think you want to hear about it. It's just, embarrassing to say."

"Well what is it about?"

"It's just," Tamaki hesitated, thinking how to avoid the subject, "It's this dream I've been having off and on,"

"A dream about me?" questioned the other.

"Well," he looked away, "yah."

"Well, if it's about me, don't you think I should know about it?"

"Can't you just drop it Haruhi, please?"

"No," she stated taking a step closer to him, causing him to take a step back, "If we're going to have a relationship then I want you to be open with me. You've never had problems speaking your mind before, even if it was the most insane idea. Remember when you thought I was going to leave Ouran for our neighboring all girls' school? You managed to get everyone to dress like a girl and convince them to be both girl and guy for me so I would have more female interaction. I didn't know the reason at first and I still think it's hilarious you actually did it. You even got Kyoya involved," she laughed at the memory, "But my point is, no matter what you have always spoken your mind. Off and on for the past month, I've been feeling like your keeping your thoughts to yourself. And I didn't think you were capable of it but I think your keeping your feelings to yourself," she accused, pointing to his face.

Tamaki hid his eyes behind his hair to hide the emotions playing on his face.

"Tamaki?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid," admitted the other.

Haruhi thought about his words for a moment.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I've never been in love before. This really is my first time and I've afraid of messing it up with you."

"Tamaki," she gasped.

"I'm afraid that I'm going threw a change and I don't know if you'll like it or not."

"What kind of change?"

"Well, maybe it's always been there and I haven't realized it but," he turned his visibly blushing face from her gaze, "I'm having strangely sensational dreams about you lately."

Haruhi's face brightened when she realized his confession.

"I can see why you feel embarrassed about it, Tamaki. I really had no idea."

"I just don't want to frighten you away or make you uncomfortable."

"I had no idea that you really are a pervert," finished the other.

"What-?" he gaped, feeling like he took a tumble to the floor with a bolder crashing on his head.

"Well that would explain why you haven't kissed me until now, you were afraid of taking it too far. And also why you were calling my name in your sleep, definitely a sigh of a perverse mind," she nodded at her own spoken thoughts.

"So you're not completely wierded out by this?"

"Well I think it's a bit strange, but no. Isn't it normal, I mean it is a form of attraction?"

"So you're completely fine with this? I've been hiding it all away because I thought you'd leave but you mean, you don't mind?"

"I'm not going to say it doesn't make me a little uncomfortable. But I'm glad you told me. So now maybe you'll go back to the old Tamaki?"

"About that," started the other gathering his thoughts, "When enjoying a woman's company, I would naturally treat her like a princess, but you said, since day one, you didn't want me to treat you like I treat the club guests from school. How am I supposed to be when I'm with you?"

"Just be your self Tamaki."

"But I'm always myself, that's what I don't get."

"Tamaki, I've realized when we're doing things away from school you're more relaxed and there's a certain calmness about you. It's your comfort zone when you're having fun with our friends. You already live a care-free life style, so just don't think about how to make your self my prince. Just be yourself and you already are my prince," she smiled sweetly.

Tamaki hugged her tight.

"Oh my god, you are so cute!" he squealed.

(That's the Tamaki I love, nice and insane.)

Haruhi caught her breath when he let her go.

"And for being my cute girl, I'm going to take you out tonight!" he winked, "What do you want to do Haruhi, anything you want, you name it and it's yours!"

Tamaki started to babble on about al the things they can do together an Haruhi watched him almost over whelmed but glad to have him back to normal.

"How about a walk, then the museum?" suggested Haruhi earning a bright smile from her prince.

"Walk and Museum it is!" agreed Tamaki.


	7. Date

Ch7 Date

Later evening ….

The summer wind blew threw the bright green trees as Tamaki and Haruhi walked, hand in hand toward the museum. The walk was long but enjoyable. The city was hustling and bustling with people going to and coming from work, the birds where loud overhead as the two walked slowly, simply enjoying each other's company. Tamaki glanced over to Haruhi to admire his princess in yellow, earning a smile back at him.

"What?" asked the girl.

"Have you ever been to this museum?"

"I think I have once when I was little, it was during a school trip for art class. I remember I really liked the statue room. The art was amazing in my eyes; it must have taken a lot of time."

"Well, we'll have to go see that first thing. I've never been to the one in town; I've only been to the one in France."

"Oh, well it's been a while for me, so let's try to explore all of it today okay?"

"Great," laughed the other, "I'm sure it will be fun," blushed the blond.

Upon entering the museum, Haruhi was in awe. Out side the building where golden goats that looked like they where at least 200 years old, and on the inside stretched a high sealing with paintings all over the fine white glass at the very top along a row of ivory. Tamaki stopped to look at a floor map to find where the statues where kept.

"It looks like it's on the top floor Haruhi," he finished.

"Wow this is even more amazing then I remembered it was," she exclaimed as the lost her balance looking at the sealing.

Tamaki caught her in his arms and laughed, "Yes, it really is something. I haven't been to one since I was young either."

"Let's go find the statues," cheered the brunet.

"Let's go follow me Haruhi!" cheered the other.

Other people in the hall watched the two with amazement. How could two individuals be so loud in a palace of art?

"No running," warned a security guard.

"Don't worry," added the shorter of the two.

When they arrived Haruhi's face lit up at the sights of the statues that stood taller then any human. Tamaki became frozen at the sight s of all the naked men and woman sculptures that circled the room. He stood still for so long comprehending what he was looking at that a group of people began standing around him, thinking he might be a new statue himself.

"Earth to Tamaki?" asked Haruhi, "hello are you in there?" she asked knocking on his hard head.

"Don't touch the peaces of art can't you read," started a woman pointing to a "do not touch," sign.

"He's not a statue he's just baffled."

"You know him?" asked the woman.

"Yah, he's my boyfriend," finished the other smiling and slightly blushing, not yet used to the claim.

Tamaki closed his eyes and covered his beat red face with one long set of fingers. "Haruhi, you mean you want to see this room first?"

"It didn't have to be first Tamaki, but yah it's just as I remember it, some of the peaces are new but otherwise it's pretty much the same."

Upon realizing Tamaki was not a statue, the group of tourists separated and carried on with what they were doing.

"W-where are their cloths?" Haruhi laughed at his question.

"Come one Tamaki there not real," she chuckled, "besides the way the artist designed them is to show the contours of a human body. I was always interested in human biology growing up and I loved this room most of all because of it. The muscles and tones of these lifeless sculptures just look so real, like they where people once." Tamaki looked closer at a woman figure and examined her closely.

"Yah, I do see what you mean. But please don't talk like there alive okay?" he shivered.

"Does it scare you?" she teased.

"No not at all, I just think it's distasteful to think of them that way." Haruhi shrugged it off.

After the museum, Tamaki walked Haruhi to an ice cream shop.

"Wow I'm beat after a whole day of walking," complained the girl, "Can we just call someone to come pick us up?"

"Sure after we get some food in us. I hope you don't mind a meal here, I could really go for something cold after a long day in the heat."

"It's cool," yawned the other, "hey so what do you think Honey's tea party will be like?"

"Oh, most likely there will be tea cake, and his little brother will be there. And parable some fighting since they will have different family members there," said the blond thinking as he spoke. A picture of different people who looked a lot like Honey where punching and kicking while bunnies and cake where being thrown around.

Haruhi had a strawberry Sunday and Tamaki has a peanut butter parfait.

"I'm really not a big fan of sweets but this strawberry tastes terrific," she smiled.

"Glad you like it. So did you have a good time today?"

"Absolutely, now that I got the Tamaki I know back," she smiled and he blushed.

A car came around to pick the couple up form the ice cream shop. Tamaki opened the door for Haruhi and this time she didn't make a fuss. He then went around the car and sat in.

"Driver, take us home," smiled the boy.

The sun started to set as they drove by the town's tall buildings; events throughout the day played back in Tamaki's mind. He loved Haruhi so much, he didn't care if she liked looking at statues of naked people, it's because he spent the time with her that he was happy. Tamaki turned his heat toward his beauty with a side smile; he knew that she was all that mattered.


	8. Can't Love You Less

Ch 8 Can't Love You Less

Tamaki remained quiet most of the way back to his home making Haruhi a bit curious. She watched all the emotions playing on his face; she knew that meant he was having one of his fantasies. She remembered their conversation from earlier that morning. Tamaki had fantasies about her, and he was mortified when he admitted it because she said she wanted a relationship where there where no secrets. She looked at his trembling lips, as if he was hiding his words, or maybe keeping them locked up. Finally he turned his attention to her gazing eyes. The sun was set and the night was young. Haruhi realized a sense of longing behind those wonderful light violet eyes. She could feet blush starting to creep up into her cheeks and averted her eyes hold on him.

"Something wrong?" asked the taller of the two in a vibrant light voice.

"No, nothing," stuttered the other.

The two arrived at Tamaki's mansion. The stars shone bright in the deep dark night and Tamaki took his love's hand into his own once more, guiding her to the door. All the lights where out indicating his grandmother had fallen asleep early for the night and his father was still not home. Tamaki walked Haruhi to her room with out a word; so she knew something was wrong.

"Tamaki," she whispered mostly to herself. (I hope I didn't do anything wrong, he seems distant again.)

Tamaki walked into his own room and gently closed the door behind him. Haruhi changed into her night dress and sat on her bed a moment. She waited to hear the sounds of Tamaki's foot steps walking down the hall for his evening tea like he always did but heard nothing. She waited, the night was clear and the sounds of bugs outside could be heard easily. Haruhi did not feel sleepy but she had a sense of worry toward her friend.

Quietly she walked across the hall and gently tapped on his bedroom door to find it slightly open. Tamaki was lying on his bed with his night stand light on. It looked like he was writing in a small red book. (I wonder if that's the diary Kyoya mentioned before.)

"Tamaki?" questioned the girl's quiet voice.

"You can come in Haruhi."

Haruhi took a step in, closing the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just fine, why do you ask?"

"Well," she started walking over to sit next to him on his bed, "you seem quiet again so I figured you had something on your mind you might need to talk out. Did something happen today?"

"No," his eyes hid behind his long bangs, "I'm just so happy I got to spend another wonderful day here with you Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes widened when she saw his hidden expression he had been trying so hard to hide from her. His violet eyes shimmered behind his hair. She raised her hand to his forehead to push his blond locks from view and saw the fire in his beautiful eyes again.

"Tamaki," she paused when he did not stop her from looking, "you have that look again."

Haruhi felt blush creep back into her face and her hole body felt a fiery sensation. She wanted nothing more then to kiss his attractive face.

"Haruhi I," whispered the other breathily.

Haruhi moved forward toward his trembling lips and gently brushed hers against his in a sweet kiss. Tamaki pulled her body close to his own, deepening the kiss and surprising Haruhi in the process. Her eyes widened when she felt that his kiss held so much for her, so much fire and passion. She knew she was falling and drowning in a deep pool of love. This felt so right; she didn't care or know about anything anymore only that she was with her Tamaki Souh. His warm hand held her back and his other her jaw line as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, blushing madly. (Well he is French after all) blushed the maiden.


	9. Chapter 9 Bliss

Ch 9 Bliss

Tamaki's tongue intertwined with her own dancing and tasting everything that was hers. Haruhi replied with shy strokes against his teeth, enjoying the slight saliva that was starting to trickle from them both. Tamaki pulled away slowly and gazed into her beautiful pools of chocolate brown. Lips began to swell as he pushed himself onto her gently with only a small bit of force. He wanted to give her a chance at saying 'no'.

Haruhi wrapped her slender arms around his bare back. His body held strong against hers with his skin so soft. Tamaki could feel Haruhi's small breasts beneath his flatter upper body.

"Haruhi," whispered the blond, while kissing behind her ear.

"Tamaki don't stop," her trembling voice replied.

"Okay," replied the other now licking the shell of her ear.

He nibbled softly earning a surprised gasp from her. Thought he couldn't see her face from the angle he knew it was bliss. Tamaki could feel himself growing hard against her and that worried him some. He had never had this sensation this strong. He wanted to bust out of his pajama pants and free himself of the hot discomfort. But he didn't dare, not with Haruhi in the room and not like this. Haruhi realized the hardness in his pants as he pulled himself off. Tamaki's face was cherry red as he tried to hide the plump view under his covers.

Haruhi blushed brightly looking down at the blankets. She moved forward and kissed him once more. Gently she placed her hand over the bulge of the blanket; Tamaki had been trying to hide from view.

"T-Tama-Kun. I want to see," stuttered the girl unable to look him in the face. Tamaki was frozen with his emotions on high.

Haruhi slowly pulled the thin blanket from his lap and examined the fine lump hidden under cloth.

"Y-you want to see it?"

Haruhi did not reply and Tamaki also had troubles looking at her face. Closing his bashful eyes he slowly took off his pajama bottoms and sat next to her in his underwear on the edge of the bed. He took a breath and got a grip on himself. This is what she wanted, and he knew he was not going to deign his princess a thing.

Haruhi slowly started to strip herself of her night dress until she was only in her under cloths. Tamaki looked over her fine toned body with ease. She was so breath taking in his eyes. He only had fantasies about this, and never thought it would happen to him like this. (Wait what if this is a dream? What if I'm asleep in my bed and just having another dream about Haruhi; but wait it can't be, I'm always dreaming we're in the shower together, not my bed.)

It was too late to decide if he was sleeping or not, Haruhi had started kissing him again. This time she pushed him over to lie on top, slowly grinding his manhood with the top of her womanhood. He could feel moisture accumulating in his underwear, as some of his seed leaked out.

Haruhi's soft delicate hand wrapped around his shaft causing a chill to run up threw his hair.

Tamaki let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes simply enjoying the contact.

"That feels really good Haruhi," admitted the boy.

"Tamaki," she paused to look down at him, "I know you would never do anything to me that I didn't want or put me in a place I couldn't get out of; but …" she pushed his messy hair out of his face to look into his longing eyes, "I love you Tamaki-sempi. And now, I'd like to move further with you."

"Id like that too," admitted the other, deciding it was not a dream.

"So if it's okay with you Sempi …," she paused and bravely looked him directly in the eye, her face asking what her voice could not.

"Yes, I will not fight my desires if you want them," he finished.

Tamaki pulled a condom from his bedside drawer.

"Well you're sure prepared," stated the girl.

"I have a feeling it was father. One of the maids called and told him you where staying and I found it here a couple of days ago; there are a couple of boxes. I would like to know which of the maids put it there while we where gone but I decided not to complain."

Haruhi smiled at his honest confession, "well better safe then sorry," carefully, Haruhi slid Tamaki's briefs down his legs, causing Tamaki to suddenly redden again; his eyes looked to the sealing as he gathered his nerve, a high wine quietly escaped his nose.

After tossing the offending clothing aside, Haruhi started on her underwear while Tamaki started on her braw. Once Haruhi sat on Tamaki's murmur, marine style with out having him enter, another lower moan pushed its self from Tamaki's lips. His body shifted and wiggled in the sheets under her touch and Haruhi smiled down at him.

Tamaki looked up as his beauty's small breasts, cupping them in each of his hands. His finger tips played with her hardening nipples as she looked down at him; eyes filling with desire for his warmth. Tamaki could feel his manhood growing harder beneath her body and he felt the sudden urge to enter her quickly but controlled the temptation.

Haruhi lifted her body up onto her knees, looking down as the desirable long thick muscle. She was unsure if he would fit and began fondling his erection. Tamaki's mouth opened wide in an unheard gasp as his body stiffened beneath her touch. Haruhi's skin blushed and glowed as she watched her loves face full of temptation and desire.

"Tamaki," she paused to look at his face once more, "I'm afraid."

"What?" he thought about her words for a moment, "I understand we don't have to."

"No I want to it's just," she started feeling the blush reaching her cheeks, "Would you do it? I don't know if I can."

Tamaki smiled at his blushing madden, "yes, I can do it."

In a short moment Tamaki leaned up a carefully placed a kiss on her petal soft lips, "If it's too much you need to tell me okay?"

"Okay."

After Haruhi lay down on the sheets, Tamaki slowly played circles on Haruhi's clit causing the girl to shiver with excitement.

"T-Tama-," before she could finish he covered her lips with his own, slowly pushing one long piano finger into her body. Haruhi tensed up right away and squeaked into the kiss, causing the blond to pull from the kiss and still his finger.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I just didn't know it would feel anything like this," she looked him right in the eye, "I think I'm."

"Well, you're wet enough; I'd say you're ready."

Slowly, inch by almost painful inch Tamaki pushed his way between Haruhi's legs, pausing only to let her adjust; both members where deep red in the face and droning in the desire for the other. After a moment Tamaki jabbed at the back of Haruhi's vagina causing her to squeak loudly. She covered her mouth with one hand and gripped the sheet with the other.

"Haruhi?" asked the man, concern on his face.

"No, it's fine. Just my first time is all."

"Mine too," he said with a smile then licking his dry lips.

(Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update; I've been busy with both school and work. I'm taking classes to become a writer. Writing FanFiction is simply a hobby but I'm trying to get this one done and another one I've started on here too. Not sure when I'll be adding a new chapter. Prolly next month sometime I'm going to get this one finished.)


End file.
